Gone Shootin'
Gone Shootin' is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean and was founded in the year 2007 on March 19. The crew currently flies the flag of Bipolar. History of Gone Shootin' Gone Shootin' was founded in the year 2007 on March 19 by Davsbrander, Lisamcp and Pengeenee. Shortly after forming the crew joined the flag Rise of Asgard. In late April of 2007 the crew decided to leave the flag Rise of Asgard due to mild unhappyness and general boredom... The day after Gone Shootin' joined the flag Don't Panic. Not long after joining Don't Panic Gone Shootin' merged with the crew Bounty Hunters run by Erok and Emtoo which helped in a swift growth. On Sunday, April 8th 2007 the crew was involved in the Royal Rumble event organised by Don't Panic. Hosted a successful Sloop Race and Tournament night to promote crew fun and celebrate three months on the ocean. This event held on the 19th June 2007 was a great success and fun was had by all. Gone Shootin' joined in on the Don't Panic blockade on on the 19th August 2007 in which Don't Panic won a new island in four rounds. They all look forward to the next opportunity. The crew has now left Don't Panic, after a years play time there, it has now joined Midnight Marauders. Gone Shootin' worked towards building resources to helping their flag Midnight Marauders host a blockade and the blockade for was run from this crew. The Ice Wyrm's Brood was defeated in a 3 round sinking blockade. This lead to the colonisation of Iris. The crew has now left Midnight Marauders, after a few months play time there, it has now created a new flag called Suntne Vacci Laeti. Gone Shootin' stayed in Suntne Vacci Laeti for around a year, until the flag largely went their separate ways due to real life situations mainly. Following this, Gone Shootin' has joined the flag Bipolar and enjoys chatting with flag mates and generally having some fun on the ocean! Captaincy # Davsbrander (March 2007-Present) Public Statement Ahoy and welcome to Gone Shootin' Welcome to the crew Gone Shootin' If your looking for a crew, be ye new or old, come pilly with us! Please ask any of the officers or the captain and we would be happy to welcome you into the crew. Crew Articles We have a couple of small rules but try to keep the running smooth #Please do not laze, if you continually laze you will be planked and your share of the booty cut #Please do not ask to gun, if the officer out needs a gunner he/she will ask you if you are of suitable standard #If you do not own a ship, please do not take another officers ship out with out asking before hand. #:The crew sloop is the Fascinating Haddock, feel free to use it, but please restock to the level it was when you started your pillage (currently ported some place) #Krackens Blood - If Krackens Blood is won, then the money made from selling it will be divided by the amount of people who won it in that battle and who protect it to port Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Ask any officer to join the crew. *Pirate: Become a subscriber and you can be promoted to pirate. *Officer: You must be trained by a Senior Officer or the Captain in the art of running a ship. Although it would be nice if you owned a ship, it is not essential. *Fleet Officer: Have been an officer for a period, and be trusted by your fellow crew members and the Captain. *Senior Officer: Owning a ship is now essential and you must have been proved trustworthy to your fellow Officers and Captain, also you must be able enough to train other new officers. This crew is not stat driven and promotions are largely based on trust and are dicussed by the Captain with his fellow Officers. External Links Flag Forums